Simultaneous use of multiple devices has become common. For example, a person may watch TV and use a smart phone at the same time. Content providers may take advantage of this trend and provide content (e.g., second screen content) on the smart phone that supplements the content being watching on the TV (e.g., first screen content). For example, the smart phone may capture an acoustic fingerprint of the first screen content being played on the TV and receive the second screen content based on the acoustic fingerprint.